Trully Hero
by FreeRunner
Summary: This is the story of the formation of a boy to a man and an idea to reality and friendship into brotherhood. When a man goes on a journey for love it turns into something much more wheen he is thrust into adventure, love friendshhip, and love.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I:

The Story

"Tell a love story again. Please, please, please!" cried all of the little girls sitting around Frent, an old man in their town that told many stories. Alexander's best friend Marcus looked at him and whispered. "How many times do we have to listen to this sappy stuff? I don't know how the girls like it." A few of the other boys sighed and picked up some dirt from the ground they were sitting on and threw it.

"Hey boys the girls listened to the story of _William the Beast Slayer_ yesterday. Just try and bear with me." All the boys moaned out an "Ok." Everyone scooted in closely so that they could hear the story. "I don't know it's not too bad. I kind of like it." Alexander whispered to Marcus while looking at the ground. "That's just 'cause you like Laurel." Marcus replied. "Ya…well you like Sandra." After he said that both the boys realized they were talking very loud and all of the Girls were staring at them.

Both boys began to blush and look down. "Great job idiot," Marcus murmured. "You started it." Alexander replied in a whisper. When they looked up the rest of the girls had turned around except Laurel was looking at Alexander and Sandra at Marcus. When the two boys and girls looked at each other the girls smiled, turned around, and whispered to each other as they giggled.

"All right now let's start. Hmm which one should I tell today?" He sat their rubbing his beard as the girls called out names of stories. After a moment, he looked up and told them, "Ahh, here we go. You haven't heard this one yet. A long time ago in our own beautiful country of Lïor when it was a very peaceful time before the elves, dwarves, and almost all other magical creatures went into hiding. There was a…" He was cut off when Alexander asked in a very confused way, "Wait you said_ almost_ all other magical creatures went into hiding which ones didn't?"

Frent looked at him both amazed, and confused how to answer it. "That is a very good question," He explained. "But there is a time and a place for every thing; if you be patient and wait your question may be answered. Anyways where was I? Umm… Oh right there was a king and queen of all races: Dwarf, Griffin, Dragon, and even of the Krod. All except for the humans and the elves, the humans only had a king and the elves had only a queen.

"The two were deeply in love but were forbidden to get married because the elves thought of the humans as a lesser race. If they tried to get married and someone knew they would be over thrown be their advisors. Their love still burned hotter than the sun and they had to meet. After three months they decided to get married and they went to a country across the sea to the south called Meŕ. When they returned some people spotted them kissing and reported it to the advisers of the elves." Frent paused to take a drink of his ale and clear his throat.

Alexander now began to visualize what was going on and imagined what everyone looked like.

Frent looked at the kids eager faces. Even the boys wanted to hear more. He continued, "Anyways, the elves were all furious and banished their queen Shȍnn from their lands. They threatened to wage war on the humans. In an attempt to make peace, the human king's advisors threw out their own king Chastȓ. The two met up and both knew not even banishment could keep their love apart. They sold their jewelry and any expensive things they had with them and disguised them selves as peasants.

"They both knew it would be hard to keep their identity a secret but they figured out a plan. Shȍnn was going to let her hair grow long and wear a hood to cover her ears. They also went to a land of humans because they knew humans would not realize who they were. They settled in a small village close to the forest so Shȍnn would feel at home. They opened up carpentry, and one year later had a son. They changed their last name so no one would realize who they were. Shȍnn had immortality though, so she had to kill herself after her husband died so they would not be detected.

"After all, of the banishment and turmoil there was a great distress in Lïor. The dwarves were mad at the elves for causing this because they were great friends with Chastȓ, and they took away their supply of gemstones. To retaliate elves stopped supplying everyone with their linen and wonderful fruits. We humans stopped supplying the elves with meat.

"In an attempt to solve the dispute the empire created a council consisting of five members of each race. They would live in Edmȋr, a central city of our country, and solve all of our countries issues. As always, the men grew greedy and wanted more power. They tricked the griffins, that were easily influenced, into killing the dragons and the rest of the races were poisoned at one of their feasts. One of the men found a book the elves kept with them and figured out the spell that the elves used to make them selves live forever and used it on them and on the griffins they rode.

"Unfortunately when they said the spell two things went wrong: the first they did not possess enough magical power, the second was that they did not pronounce the words right. The result was that they turned into horrible creatures, but they still had immortality. They became very twisted, and some say their body resembles that of a spider. They have four eyes on their head and hunge fangs coming out of their mouth. Their skin turned dark, they lost their hair, grew an extra pair of arms, and have the ability to climb up walls.

"They soon became the leaders of our land. Their main leader is ZanBenrotix who was the most powerful and deceitful of humans. That is how our horrible form of government came about. Do not despair yet young ones there is still hope for there are people searching for the heir to the throne so that he or she may bring peace to us and rule over the humans and the elves." Frent looked at the kids satisfied and amazed faces. He knew there would be a barrage of questions soon.

"What city did the two lovers settle in?" cried one "What did they change their name to?" asked another "You said elves were immortal but the queen killed her self" yelled Alexander. "Well no one knows what city they went to, but we do know that it was a small city with not too many people. As for their name they never shared any of that with anyone. About their immortality, they do not have true immortality but age a lone can not kill them they can still die though" "Do you think they settled in our city Frent?" some one asked. "Well the king or queen-to-be could be any of you, you never know. Just remember all of your questions will be answered when the time is right."

Just then, a few guards came over as they always did to Frent. "Run along now kids." He told the children with deep concern. They all ran back to their parents because most of them had chores. Alexander started to run off but decided to stay with Marcus in hiding behind a tree as they listened to the conversation. "You're coming with us for treason against the empire. Don't even try to run. How could you escape we have you surrounded?" On guard said as five other guards circled Frent.

He let out a big sigh before saying, "Humans with their questions. Just remember, if you wait you may even find the answer to your question even if you are unaware you have come across it." Just then, an animal came out from the trees that looked like a wolf, but it was as large as a horse. Frent looked at the guards with a deep concentrated look and whispered "Ȯffen sȋer ïrher meinѐg." He then closed his eyes and started whispering very quietly.

Then all of the sudden the guards looked at each other and one said, "wait this isn't the man we're looking for." At that, they all turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alexander was very confused as to what just happened. He looked at Marcus and he was just staring wide eyed at **Frod. **He looked at **Frod** and he was looking back at Alexander. This scared him and he let out a gasp as he bent down behind the rock._What was that? What was that wolf thing? What did he whisper? Why were those guards chasing him? Why did they leave after he whispered? What's going on?_ Alexander looked back up and he was gone, with out a trace. Alexander searched and saw no sign of him ever being there.

All of the sudden Marcus grabbed Alexander's arm and whispered, "Come on, follow me." Alexander followed, thinking about the event that just occurred, into the deep into the forest where they liked to play. They stopped at a large decaying tree. Marcus felt around the trunk of the tree until he felt a notch. He pulled the notch to the side opening a door that revealed a hollow cavern in the tree.

Marcus walked in and came out with two wooden, one handed, single sided blunt axes. "Doesn't it always make you want to be a warrior and fight for our town and everyone we know when you hear **Frod's **stories? Do you think we could be warriors some day?" Marcus said while swinging the axes around. Alexander walked into the tree and pulled out a wooden, one and a half handed, curved blunted sword. "I guess, but we're both sons of carpenters so it would be hard." Alexander replied while his sword from hand to hand. "Plus we're only eight." Alexander said. "Well we can keep sparing with each other to practice and get better." "If you don't mind getting any more bruises." Alexander replied.

"Today I'll finally win." Marcus said swinging his axes at Alexander only for him to dodge it. Alexander ran towards a tree with Marcus trailing a few feet behind. He jumped up, pushed off the tree with one foot, turned around in mid air, and hit Marcus on the shoulder. "You've got to be on your toes when your fighting." Alexander said taunting Marcus

Just then he swung the axe in his left arm down at Alexander's feet. He jumped over the axe with ease. Right when he landed Marcus swung his other axe around and hit Alexander in the mid section. "You do too." Marcus replied. Just when Alexander was about to retaliate he heard a long deep whistle. "Well that's my mom calling." Marcus said. "I better go back too." Alexander said. They both put back their weapons headed home. They each took longer to get home because of their injuries.

After Alexander got home and ate dinner he laid down and thought about what happened and the story **Frod **told. He was thinking about it until late at night when he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A strange dream

That night Alexander had a dream, a very strange dream that happened like this: _He was walking along a road with a dense forest on one side and a small clearing with a creek on the other side. He looked much older than he was now, probably around thirteen. He kept walking along a road until he saw another boy in front of him. It was the size of a small donkey. He had a sword around his belt and a shield tethered around his back. He wasn't wearing any armor except for a leather breast plate. _

_He was walking along the road for a while until he heard the cry of a girl's voice in the background saying, "Alex please! Alex! __**ALEX!" **__He turned around as fast as he could. When he turned around he looked about fifteen now. The girl seemed familiar but he couldn't tell who it was. They were dragging her away on a wagon. She was screaming for him to help. He tried running but every step he took he grew farther away. "Don't forget me Alex!" She yelled. _

_When she was finally out of sight he turned around. He now looked like a grown man with a beard and a defined jaw bone. He was standing at the foot of a mountain wearing a hooded cloak. He looked very mysterious and his face was hidden under the shadow of his hood. He had people surrounding him. They all looked like warriors because of their armor and weapons. _

_Alexander suddenly started climbing the mountain. He got very tired but ignored the pain and kept going. Once he got to the top there was a man sitting on a rock on the top of the mountain. He was bald wearing robes covering his torso, except for his right shoulder, and down to his knees. The strange man was holding a staff as tall as him with strange paintings on it._

_The sky began spinning around him until it stopped and he was in a new world with the strange man beside him. The place looked like a swamp but very bright out. There was a large tree in the middle of the swamp that seemed to glow. The walked towards the tree and right when the man was about to talk their was a bright flash and Alexander woke up. _

When he got up he was very sweaty. His shirt was soaked through. He got up and washed his face and changed his shirt. He put on a pair of clean trousers and went down stairs to eat breakfast. When he got down stairs he realized that it was still dark and neither of his parents was awake. He decided to start collecting eggs from the chickens and milking their cow so his parents would be proud of him.

When his dad got down stairs and saw Alex sitting at the table with the kitchen cleaned up he paused for a moment and rubbed his eyes. When he realized what happened he said, "Good job boy you already did some of your chores. Maybe later I can give you a treat.' "That would be fun Dad thank you. Also can I help you in the shop today?" "Ya boy I think I'll need help today." His dad said.

When his mom got down stairs and


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Birthday

Three years later on Marcus' thirteenth birthday the two boys were talking. "My mom made me a cake; you can have some if you want." "Thanks oh and I have one thing for you follow me." Alexander said. They were walking off behind Alexander's house. "Come on what is it; my mom's expecting me to be back soon." "It's worth the wait Marcus, trust me." Alexander turned around and looked at Marcus; he was holding a long, three inch high, wooden box. "Open it Marcus, look inside."

Marcus opened up the box and pulled out two axes much like his old one yet this one had metal blades and a much smoother handle. The axes was beautifully crafted it looked as though a professional made it. The handles were smooth and were made out of the most beautiful wood in the forest. The handles were wrapped in very expensive leather so he wouldn't get splinters like with his old axe. This one also had a sharp point on the opposite side of the blade and a short blade at the end of the handle.

"It's… it's… it's beautiful. How did you… It's exactly like I wanted it? How could you have afforded this?" Marcus said. "I made it myself. I had to save up for a while to bye the materials and then I put it together. Your dad helped me with the handle and my dad helped me with the metal work. Well, go ahead pick it up." Alexander said with a hint of eagerness in his voice. Marcus did as he said and picked up both axes and swung them around.

"Whoa! Their perfectly balanced and so light weight their perfect. Wait how will we spar now I can take a few bruises but not getting my arm cut off?" "I've got that under control." Alexander said while pulling out a few pieces of thick tanned leather. "See these, you slip them over the blade and that way they won't hurt us." "But wait Alexander what about you what will you fight with." "Way ahead of you." Alexander said as he pulled out two elegantly crafted, four foot, metal swords. The blades were curved and were very light weight. The handle guards went straight out one inch and came to a point. His swords too hade a short blade at the bottom of the handle.

Just then Marcus heard a whistle. "Come on lets go Alex." "Wait Marcus there's more." He turned around and grabbed a holster and threw it to Marcus and he to put one on. "You can adjust it to have both holsters around your waist, back, or one on both." Alexander explained. Marcus put both of them around his back and Alexander put one around his waist and one around his back. "Well come on. Also Alex thanks a bunch you're the best." Marcus yelled as they ran to Marcus' house.

Once they got to his house all of the kids from the village their age were sitting around a table with a cake in the middle. Marcus immediately went to sit down by Sandra. Alexander searched all over but couldn't find Laurel. He sat down anyways and searched through the kids for her but he had no luck. They began singing happy birthday to Marcus and lighting the candles on his cake. Alexander's head began to ring and the singing got quieter. For some reason he got out of his seat and began walking towards the forest.

He walked for a few more feet and got to a road which had a single wagon on the road. Alexander walked up to the wagon and looked inside. Inside the wagon he saw Laurel tied up and gagged.


End file.
